


Минуты покоя до прибытия на Скариф

by Jackycat



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Regret, Romance, Stolen Moments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat





	Минуты покоя до прибытия на Скариф

В ожидании прибытия повстанцы рассредоточились по грузовому отсеку. Все набирались сил перед вторжением и настраивались, кто как умел.  
Бэйз и Чиррут разместились в углу у спускного шлюза. Бэйз откинулся на стальную панель обшивки, Чиррут устроился боком аккурат между его ногами, притулился плечом и склонил голову ему на грудь. Ладонь Мальбуса расслаблено покоилась чуть ниже лопатки Чиррута и грела не хуже нерфового пледа.  
Сидя так, в относительной тесноте грузового отсека места они занимали вдвое меньше, что было неплохим оправданием. Впрочем, оправданий никто не просил: каждый здесь ценил минуты покоя и использовал их на свое усмотрение.  
  
\- Когда закончим с этой криффовой возней, - Бэйз говорил вполголоса на диалекте, который помнили на Джеде, наверное, только старики. - Возьму тебя за шкирки, и улетим подальше. На какой-нибудь Аарис. Чтоб ни имперцев, ни ополченцев. Страсть, как надоело все!..  
  
\- Везде во Внешнем Кольце положение одинаковое, - заметил Чиррут с едва заметной полуулыбкой. Бэйз никогда не признался бы, что стесняется откровенничать, когда вокруг чужие уши - отсюда и древний джедайский диалект.  
  
\- Плевать. Все ж таки не самое пекло.  
  
\- Готов спорить, что больше десяти дней покоя и благополучия нам не светит.  
  
\- Ты конечно об этом позаботишься!.. - хмыкнул Бэйз.  
  
\- Бэйз Мальбус, которого я знаю, - Чиррут завозился, устраиваясь удобней, - сбегал по ночам из Храма, чтобы взгреть очередного мошенника и разжиться за его счет кредитами. Ты все еще считаешь, что дело во мне?  
  
\- Ты сам говорил, что это вполне оправдано. Я же половину отдавал торговцам, которых накануне обобрали. - Возразил Бэйз. Помолчал и добавил: - Да и было это всего пару раз!..  
  
\- Пять.  
  
\- М-м?  
  
\- Пять раз.  
  
\- Ну пять.  
  
\- А еще три, когда я ходил вместе с тобой.  
  
\- Не придирайся. Это было слишком давно.  
  
\- Я всего лишь говорю, что есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются. Как некоторые привычки, например.  
  
Бэйз слегка двинул плечом, заставляя друга усесться, хмуро взглянул ему в лицо:  
  
\- Это ты на запчасти намекаешь?  
  
\- Я ни на что не намекаю, - пожал плечами Чиррут, и по его тону Бэйз тут же определил, что угадал.  
  
Сколько Чиррут помнил Бэйза, за ним всегда водилась особенность приносить отовсюду разный хлам. Вернее, с точки зрения Мальбуса, это были полезнейшие резервы материала и механизмы, которые можно было ремонтировать, разбирать, собирать и разбрасывать повсюду. И если выволочь в центр комнаты все, что накопилось под кроватью, в углах, шкафах и ящиках, хватило бы на мастерскую небольшого космопорта. Так было в их общей келье в Храме, так же продолжалась и в убежищах, где они с Бэйзом находили приют.  
  
Строго говоря, Чиррут не имел ничего против этого увлечения, тем более, что нередко давно сломанные и выброшенные приборы, очень полезные в обиходе, в руках Бэйза обретали новую жизнь. Проблема была в том, чтобы всем этим важным приспособлениям находилось свое место, и лучше не на проходе под ногами и не вместо действительно нужных вещей, которые Чирруту приходилось долго искать. Позитивного настроя это не добавляло, в особенности, если Бэйза не было рядом, и приходилось ждать его возвращения, чтобы найти банальную кружку, на законном месте которой обнаружился ротарор запястья дроида.  
  
\- Ты все-таки подумай про Аарис, - проговорил Бэйз, переводя тему.  
Положив ладонь на плечо Чиррута, он притянул его обратно. - Хочу хоть немного пожить в свое удовольствие.  
И добавил, мечтательно улыбнувшись: - Поселиться где-нибудь подальше от скопления говорящих и растить Изумрудный виноград. Авось обеспечили бы себя до конца жизни.  
  
\- Ты не создан для рутины. Тебя надолго не хватит, - пообещал Чиррут со знанием дела.  
  
\- А ты и рад! - хохотнул Бэйз. - Никак не угомонишься на старости лет. Твоей заднице все приключений подавай!..  
Говоря, он несильно стиснул пальцами робу там, где она предположительно скрывала бедро Чиррута. И безразлично игнорировал мельком брошенные на них взгляды, полные немого упрека, любопытства и тоски - каждому, видать, подумалось свое.  
  
В ответ Чиррут прильнул к нему плотнее.  
  
\- Я бы очень хотел... - только и сказал он. Сказал и затих.  
  
\- Чиррут?.. - позвал Бэйз после короткой паузы, чувствуя, как отчего-то тревожно зашлось дыхание: - Думаешь, все напрасно?  
  
\- Я думаю, случится то, что должно, - отозвался тот.  
  
Замолчали.  
Бэйз глядел перед собой, не разжимая объятий вокруг друга, слушал, как тот дышит. Чиррут безотчетно перебирал пальцами ткань комбинезона на его груди.  
Про далекую тихую планету они больше не вспомнили.


End file.
